The primary purpose of this study is to assess the effect of three antihypertensive regimens with different initial randomization drugs (a calcium channel blocker, an angiotensin II converting enzyme inhibitor and a beta blocker) and two different levels of blood pressure on the rate of change of glomerular filtration rate in African American subjects with hypertension and established renal insufficiency. The study has been designed to determine if one of these three antihypertensive drug regimens is significantly better at reducing the rate of decline of GFR when compared to the others. The study will further determine whether one of two levels of blood pressure control (mean arterial pressure 2 92 mmHg or 102-107 mmHg) will better preserve renal function in these patients.